A computer network path may be formed from multiple layer 2 (L2) and layer 3 (L3) hops. Each leg or hop and corresponding node may contribute to latency and jitter. There have been various methods (e.g., Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP) pings or Internet Protocol Service Level Agreement (IPSLA) probes) to measure path latency and/or nodal latency. For these methods, synthetic traffic is used. Rather than using the user data (e.g., audio or video), requests or packets generated for management or to measure latency are used. For example, utilities, such as traceroute and path ping, are available for displaying a route of a packet across a network. Successive protocol packets are sent across the network with varying hop limits. Return messages produce a list of routers that the packets have traversed. Timestamps included in the return messages may describe delays of the management packets. This information provides operators data for each hop along a path to the destination. Rather than measuring using synthetic traffic, the Medianet One Way Delay (OWD) project provides time measurements on user traffic using packet identifiers, timestamps, NetFlow export, and a NetFlow collector.